Flying High Again
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Her friend's return brought back part of one of the greatest tag teams in wrestling... but also along with it, brought chaos. But they've weathered worse, right? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Join Us Angel of Death

_**8/25/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _And… got it." Enzo said after him, Dianne and Colin reached the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, the three of them looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him, Dianne or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin, Dianne and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda downed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her three nights ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things._

 _Back at the hotel, Amanda and Finn walked to their room when they jumped back as a door slammed open and Dean stormed out._

" _I'll sleep in my car if I have to!" Dean yelled at Roman before leaving, Amanda and Finn heading to their room._

" _Well, I was gonna tell them but not while they're drunk. Ashley signed again with the company and the higher ups want me to team with her, bringing our darker characters to the main roster as well as yours. What's your perspective on it?" Amanda responded once she and Finn were alone, Finn smiling as his hands cradled her face._

" _It's gonna be a hell of a lot of fun, Darlin'. Count me in." Finn responded, kissing her on the top of her head and then the corner of her mouth as they held each other._

 _At the same time, Seth stopped stumbling around on the beach and saw them… and narrowed his eyes in anger before he left…_

 **Present time…**

Seth was in the lobby when Ashley walked in and over to him.

"Hey. You've seen a friend of mine somewhere?" Ashley responded.

"What does this friend look like?" Seth asked.

"5'1", long brown hair and hazel eyes, 25 years old. You've seen her?" Ashley replied, Seth realising that the woman in front of him just described Amanda.

"Lady, you're better off running from her, the woman's a lying bitch." Seth responded bitterly… and Ashley slapping him hard across the face. "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"Talk about my sister like that and I'll show you things worse than death!" Ashley growled.

And with that, Ashley walked off and stopped when she saw a hungover Dean.

"Room 128, I think she's in." Dean explained.

"Thanks. Bad night?" Ashley replied.

"Got into a drunken argument with my friend about Mandy sneaking off last night. Mandy's an adult though, she's gonna do what she wants to." Dean answered.

"Wow! Can you talk some sense into my brothers?" Ashley asked.

"They still treat you like a kid?" Dean responded, Ashley nodding.

At the same time, Amanda stretched her limbs and slowly opened her eyes to feel a washcloth on her head.

"Damn, that tequila was strong. What was the last thing I said before we crashed?" Amanda replied after seeing Finn.

"Forming a team involving you, me and your old friend…" Finn responded before hearing a knock at the door and lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead. He stood up, walked over and opened the door. "Ashley, right?" He asked.

"Yep, did you two hook up?" Ashley asked.

"She crashed out before I did." Finn replied as Ashley walked in, Amanda sitting up slowly… and Ashley seeing dried blood on the left corner of Amanda's mouth.

"Sis, did someone hit you?" Ashley asked.

"Kevin Owens but that was at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn… the blood vessels are weaker on the left side of my mouth." Amanda responded, Ashley remembering that the weakness there was a result of Amanda's wisdom teeth removal in 2009.

"Yeah I know." Ashley said before sighing. "I don't know what those higher ups are thinking." She said.

"Not so much them as it is Kevin being a complete asshole to her. They used to be friends but after Sami got injured, it all fell apart." Finn responded.

"Speaking of the creative team… they want you and me to be a tag team. A… Team Xtreme reunion of sorts but our darker characters." Amanda replied as Ashley sat down.

"That ain't gonna work." Ashley said.

"Ash, they're not budging on it… I promise, they'll let us have creative control over the storyline aspect…" Amanda responded, trying to move her left leg but she gritted her teeth together and Ashley and Finn saw that her ankle was bruised and her knee was scraped.

"Damn, you must've been really drunk." Ashley replied as Finn found the first aid kit and cleaned up Amanda's wound.

"Yeah… at least think about it, alright? Please, Ash?" Amanda asked.

"I want to say but the problem is Angel doesn't like to come unless the chaos is already here. That's how she's born." Ashley said.

' _There's been a lot of chaos lately…'_ Amanda thought before she and Ashley hugged and Amanda went to go get cleaned off.

"Has someone been hurting her other than Kevin?" Ashley asked.

"Don't freak out… but there's been some fighting between her and Seth Rollins." Finn responded.

"6'1", dark hair, brown eyes, anger issues?" Ashley replied.

"That's him." Finn responded.

"Hm maybe it's best to talk to her." Ashley said.

If Finn was shaken by that, he didn't let it be shown.


	2. There's Always That Chaos

_**Two nights ago…**_

 _Holding the pillow over her head, Amanda didn't notice that Finn was in the locker room… until he moved the pillow away and his eyes widened when he saw the bruise that surrounded her left eye as well as dried blood on her forehead._

" _Stay here." Finn responded before he left… it didn't take long to find Seth's locker room and charge in, grabbing a bruised and beaten up Seth and punching him hard across the face._

" _Ow, what the fuck?!" Seth yelled._

" _That's for putting your hands on Mandy! She's not your fucking punching bag!" Finn shouted._

" _How else is the little bitch supposed to stay in line?!" Seth replied angrily before the fight escalated… only for Luke and Bryan to split it apart._

" _Don't make us put you two into time outs!" Bryan yelled._

" _Fucking put him in jail, he's been hurting Mandy!" Finn shouted, Luke turning to Seth._

" _I didn't mean to!" Seth pleaded._

" _Oh shut up!" Luke yelled before punching Seth and knocking him out._

" _Go, we'll take care of him." Bryan said._

" _Bryan get the ball gag and duct tape." Luke said._

 _Finn left, walking back into the locker room and closing the door… he walked over, pulling Amanda in his arms after seeing that she was crying._

" _It's okay. They're muffling his screams." Finn responded quietly, kissing Amanda on the top of her head as they held each other…_

 **Present time…**

With the three ready for the day, they met up with Roman and Dean.

"Yikes, you look like hell." Dean responded.

"You two were fighting again, weren't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah." Dean responded before all five sat down.

"I assume that you met Dean. Ash, Roman. Roman, Ashley Hardy." Amanda replied, Ashley and Roman shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"You too. So what's your plan with your return?" Roman responded after the handshake ended and both put their hands on the table.

"I honestly don't know. They want me to use my dark character Angel of Death." Ashley explained.

Amanda looked at her phone when it rang and finally decided to block Seth's number, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"It may not feel like it now but you're doing the right thing, Mandy." Finn whispered, Ashley nodding in agreement as she noticed the wound.

"I really hope so. I'm at my wits end with him." Amanda responded, Roman lightly cupping her jaw when he noticed her swollen left eye and a healing wound where part of Amanda's hair used to be.

"Dean, you see it too?" Roman asked, Dean nodding before he saw Seth walk back into the lobby and stood up. Dean stormed over before yanking him up to his feet by his right ear after Seth sat down.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let me go, fucker!" Seth yelled, the pain from his bruises flaring up again.

"I bet that's what Mandy yelled when you went off and hurt her _again_ , I can also see that she fought back! And I also bet that you said you didn't mean to hurt her when you know you damn well meant it!" Dean shouted, Seth angrily forcing distance between them before storming over as Finn put himself in front of Amanda after both along with Roman and Ashley had stood up and Dean walked over.

"Are you done lying, Mandy?" Seth asked.

"You're the fucking liar, you said that I was the little sis that you never had! The only time you tell the truth is when you're abusing me!" Amanda responded, getting in Seth's face. "The only thing that'll make you stop is us ceasing all contact with each other unless we have no choice but to work with each other! There's no personal relationship between us left because you destroyed it." She replied, Seth slamming his fist on the table.

"If that's the case then fine, next time you collapse on the floor in a violent, life threatening seizure, I'll just step over you! Clearly not my business is it?!" Seth yelled in response, before he shoved her back a couple of steps. "Personal space, 'non-friend'!"

"Suits me just fine!" Amanda said before she stepped back and Finn punched Seth hard enough to break Seth's nose.

Seth stormed off before Finn held Amanda to him and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's okay, Darlin'. You're doing the right thing." Finn whispered.

Seth stopped in the hallway before seeing Dakota.

"Finn finally decided that something of yours needed to be broken." Dakota replied. "However it was me I would have choose to break something else."

"Yeah, I bet." Seth muttered, resetting his nose.

"Well, stopping treating Mandy like a punching bag then, you hypocritical ass!" Dakota responded before she left.

The car ride was quiet, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's left shoulder as Dean drove and Amanda turning to Finn before she rested her head on his right shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.

"He ain't worth getting angry over." Amanda responded, Finn knowing that she was more hurt than angry. "I finally said that enough is enough, said no more to him treating me like that… why don't I feel happy about it? It just feels like I'm lost, Finn." She whispered as he lightly rubbed the back of her head.

"You've got me… and countless others who care so much about you, Mandy. You'll never be lost." Finn replied, Dean, Roman and Ashley nodding in agreement.

At the arena for the live triple brand event, the tension could easily be cut with a knife… Hunter knew that as he walked around and into the locker room that Seth was in.

"I know what happened… were you ever Mandy's friend or were you just using her?" Hunter responded, Seth turning livid.

"Using her?! She told you that?!" Seth yelled.

"She told me what happened, that you'll just leave her to die the next time she has a violent, life threatening seizure… that was too damn cold, you really are heartless. You best hope and pray she doesn't tell her friend Ashley about what you said." Hunter responded.

"Ashley was right there… but Finn hit me before she could." Seth replied.

"I don't think so." Hunter said.

"He broke my damn nose!" Seth replied.

"And Ashley would have done worse. Why don't you ask Randy what Ashley did to him after he hurt Mandy?" Hunter replied.

"Oh, I remember that day." Both heard, seeing Randy. "And I damn well deserved my hand being broken, I was fucked up in the head." Randy responded.

"Really? That's all she did?" Seth asked.

"It was damn well enough! But you? You keep going back at Mandy like you didn't do anything wrong!" Randy responded before he punched Seth.

At the same time, Amanda had dozed off in Finn's arms and Finn watched her as she slept. Being quiet, Ashley closed the door after walking in.

"I can come back later if you want…" Ashley replied quietly.

"It's okay, Ash." Finn responded.

"When she nearly died… did you know her then?" Ashley asked.

"No. I had met her months after, she was recovering from a leg injury he caused." Finn responded.

"Oh okay." Ashley said.

Finn nodded and kept running his right hand along Amanda's side as Ashley decided to let them be… she walked down the hallway and stopped before calling Matt.

But it was Maxel who answered and babbled, making Ashley smile.

"Maxel, put your daddy on the phone." Ashley replied.

"Hey, Sis, how are things over there?" Matt asked.

"Things are alright, nothing much has changed to be honest." Ashley said.

Matt handed Maxel to Reby, who took him out of the room.

"Except someone's not treating Mandy very nicely." Ashley responded.

"Seth Rollins, right?" Matt asked.

"Yep that's the one." Ashley said.

"What happened to her now, Ash?" Matt responded.

"If I tell you, promise me that you and Jeff stay where you are. I can take care of Seth on my own." Ashley said.

"I promise." Matt responded.

"Well, his latest outburst of abuse ended with her trying to hide a black eye and he ripped part of her hair when she told him that she'd had enough, he said that the next time she has a violent, life threatening seizure that he'll just leave her to die." Ashley replied, Matt taking a deep breath through gritted teeth as he processed it.

"He sounds eerily similar to Kyle." Matt responded.

"Don't even say that asshole's name ever again. He's the bloody reason why I'm terrified of getting close to a man again." Ashley said. "But I agree, they sound like they're related."

"So what do you have in mind?" Matt asked.

"About how I'm gonna kill Seth?" Ashley asked.

As the conversation continued, Ashley started to think of more ideas.


	3. The Limitless Mind

_**8/23/15, Summerslam afterparty, Empire 103...**_

 _Panama by Van Halen played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it._

 _Amanda leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her shorts pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asked with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron responded before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor said with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe replied as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her shorts back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield Sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda responded after shoving her tank top._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn replied, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron responded, him and Viktor helping Seth and Konnor up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Konnor said as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 _At the same time, Amanda and Finn stopped to recompose themselves and he reached over._

" _Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked as he held her close to him._

" _Yeah… just a bit freaked. By the time we get to Providence, this tour's gonna completely wear us out… but it'll be worth it." Amanda answered as she stopped shaking and the two embraced each other._

 _Before they reached the hotel, Amanda had to lean against a wall for a few seconds… and lurched forward a bit, Finn holding her hair back as she threw up the alcohol in her system. When she stopped, Finn helped her straighten to her full height and lightly brushed her hair back._

" _Should've told ya it was a bit too strong…" Finn said, stopping Amanda as she tried to walk forward and picking her up in his arms. She leaned against him as he took her to the hotel and was half out of it when they reached the elevator._

 _It was clear that Amanda hadn't drank like this in a long time…_

 **Present time…**

Finn's eyes snapped open when he felt Amanda's body tense up and held her closer to him, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back to calm her… Amanda slowly opened her eyes as her heart stopped racing, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

"It didn't happen again…" Amanda whispered.

"Just a bad dream… I know there's always a possibility but they wouldn't have cleared you off the meds if they didn't think you would have a recurring one." Finn responded.

"I don't even know what triggered them… but after this whole thing started, I thought that Seth had tried to kill me." Amanda replied, Finn running his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

And he had suspected it too after putting it all together… but neither of them had a way of proving it.

Amanda fixed up her makeup after putting her ice blue contact lenses in, double checking to make sure the champagne and red colored eyeshadows were applied properly before finishing it with black liquid eyeliner in a cat eye style and mascara as Ashley walked in.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Ashley replied after closing the door.

"Somewhat…" Amanda responded as Ashley sat down and rested a hand on Amanda's left shoulder.

"It's okay I know how it feels to be affected by nightmares." Ashley said.

"I still can't get his hateful words out of my mind… the sick fucker meant them too but I meant what I said, it can't go on like it's been." Amanda responded before she headed out of the room to get the wings painted on her.

It was afterwards when she found Ashley and Finn that Ashley jumped slightly after seeing the black and white paint.

"It takes some getting used to. I scared her the first time I was painted up as the Demon King." Finn responded.

"Well then you will be terrified of AOD." Ashley said.

It was at that time that Seth was getting ready for the event and was thinking over the fight.

 _Amanda opened her eyes with five hours left to go until the SmackDown taping after hearing Seth pounding on the door._

" _Open this fucking door, Mandy!" Seth yelled._

" _What part of 'I don't want you to keep treating me like this!' isn't sinking into your brain?! Fuck off means fuck off!" Amanda shouted after throwing the paperweight at the door, Seth jumping back and kicking the door open before charging in, which forced Amanda up to her feet. "Get out!" She yelled, Seth grabbing her by her hair and turning angry as she fought back when the part of her hair was ripped out._

 _Seth screamed out and then punched Amanda, first in her ribcage and then her face before throwing her at the edge of the couch… and then grabbing her by her jaw after crouching down, forcing her to look at him._

" _Why do you keep doing this to me?" Amanda asked, Seth clamping his right hand over her mouth as she attempted to yell out for Finn. "Just leave us alone." She responded in a muffled tone as tears fell… and Seth stood up and left without another word, closing the door._

 _Amanda stood up and curled up on the couch, unaware that she had inadvertently answered Finn's phone call and he and Sami heard her muffled crying… and Finn took off as Sami called Dakota._

" _Sami, what's wrong?!" Dakota asked._

" _Go get your cousins." Sami responded before he hung up as the sickening feeling hit him…_

Seth snapped out of his thoughts and went to go find Amanda to apologise but was stopped by Dakota.

"Don't even think of going anywhere near Tiny!" Dakota responded angrily.

"I want to fix things-" Seth replied, Dakota grabbing him by his throat.

"No, you just want to terrorize her and it's damn well gonna stop!" Dakota growled before throwing Seth at the wall.

When Seth was on the floor, he looked up through his blurred vision.

But Dakota had left and he was alone in the hallway.


	4. Chaos, All The Time

**A/N: Chapter contains adult content. Reader discretion advised.**

The nerves Amanda and Ashley were feeling as they waited made them look at the Tv, barely paying attention to Roman's match against Kevin Owens.

"Think the guys are watching?" Amanda asked.

"I hope so." Ashley replied before they saw Finn walk over to them in his Demon King paint.

"Hey, handsome." Amanda responded as Finn kissed her on her jaw.

"Hey, my Demon Mistress." Finn replied, Ashley smiling at the flirting between the two.

"Ah demon love." Ashley said in a hissing tone.

"This is gonna be a hell of a night." Amanda responded before Finn led her to the curtain, Ashley following them.

The lights flickered black and red, Kevin and Roman backing away from each other as _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne began to play.

"No one told you beforehand, Kev?" Roman asked after seeing that his reaction was legit.

"Not one word… she's awake." Kevin replied shakily before they saw Amanda and Finn on the stage, Finn's hands on Amanda's hips and his teeth clipping the crook of her neck… before they saw Ashley.

"Hey, easy with her, you trying to start a riot?! That's my job!" Ashley hissed, Finn letting a smirk slip through and Roman turning livid when he saw real blood on Finn's teeth… as scripted as it was, he didn't think that Finn would actually bite Amanda.

"That's my Shield Sister, you damn horny Demon!" Roman yelled after grabbing a microphone, Kevin trying to restrain the enraged man.

"Wrong answer Mr. Big Dog. She belongs with us now." Ashley said in the hissing tone after Amanda turned to Roman and Kevin.

"You see, Roman… all Mandy's wanted is to let her real side out. The Mandy you know is gone." Finn responded in a growl before turning Amanda back to him and smashing his mouth against hers after her hands were braced on his sides, her left leg lifted up to his right hip with him holding it and moving his mouth to her left ear before whispering "I'll take care of you, my Demon Mistress."

Amanda screamed out as if she had actually been stabbed before her head slumped back and her body went limp, Finn picking her up into his arms.

And then the lights went out… when they were back on, the trio was gone and what was left behind on the stage was a dagger with what they thought was real blood on its blade.

In the back, Seth's eyes were wide with fear and he went off looking for them. But instead, he found Ashley who was pulling of the white wig and smiling to herself.

"Fun, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Where did he take her?!" Seth growled.

"Where did who take who?" Ashley asked.

"Where did that Demon take Mandy?!" Seth yelled.

"Hm I don't know. Maybe Angel will know." Ashley said.

At the same time, Amanda had taken the mostly empty packet of fake blood off of her right side and tossed it in the trashcan as Finn held a damp washcloth to the bite.

"That audience went insane." Amanda responded as they smiled at each other.

"Yes they did, Darlin'... you okay? Any pain?" Finn replied.

"I'm okay, just a flesh wound." Amanda responded before going to get cleaned off… she knew the kiss was scripted but her body was reacting to it by the heat coursing through it.

' _Get it together, Balor!'_ Finn thought, scolding himself in his mind… before he jumped as Dakota walked in.

"Were you thinking about her being naked?" Dakota asked.

"I went… a bit bad for a second, not supposed to think about my friend like that." Finn responded.

"But now you want her to be more than a friend?" Dakota asked.

"I just… with everything's that happened, I can't imagine my life without her in it. I need to figure things out." Finn responded, Dakota nodding in agreement.

"I'll keep it quiet for you two." Dakota replied.

"Thank you, Kota." Finn responded before Dakota left.

When Amanda was cleaned off, she dried off and then got dressed… she took her contact lenses out and put them in their case, jumping slightly when _Them Bones_ by Alice In Chains played but answered her phone.

"Damn it, John, you scared me!" Amanda responded.

"I scared _you_?! Mandy, why did he bite you?!" John questioned.

"It was scripted. And really? This coming from the guy who smacked Stephanie McMahon's ass 12 years ago?" Amanda replied before hearing Luke snickering in the background. "Luke, shut it." She responded.

"Finn likes her as more than a friend, John, I told ya." Luke responded as Amanda wandered into the locker room.

"Shower's free." Amanda replied, Finn resting his right hand on her back before kissing her on her forehead and wandering into the restroom. The door closed behind him, Amanda turning back to the call.

"Sis, you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah… just been a crazy night so far." Amanda answered.

"Well it probably would have been fun to hop in the shower with him." Luke said, Bryan snickering in the background.

Amanda muttered in French, unaware that the brothers understood her.

"Um… you do realise that we understand you." Luke said.

"Now I do. Sorry." Amanda responded, her face flushing a light red.

"How long have you spoken French?" Bryan asked.

"Since I was about 7." Amanda responded.

"Ten year difference between her and Kota." Bryan said.

"Takes time to learn languages. Anyway, behave yourself." John responded before he and Amanda hung up.

It was as she was watching Bryan's match against Rusev that Amanda jumped slightly as Finn's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Startled me there…" Amanda whispered before they saw Rusev try to target Bryan's shoulder. "That's not part of the script." She responded, attempting to go out there but Finn stopped her, even though he knew Rusev wouldn't hurt her.

The lights went out… and when they were back on, Rusev was on his knees and Dakota and Ashley smirked at each other as the fans went crazy.

But little did they know just how crazy things would get.

 _ **Monday night Raw, 9/14/15, Amanda Cena vs Sasha Banks**_ …

"Come on, you bitch! What do you say, you bitch?!" Amanda responded as she strangled Sasha with a small rope outside before letting go, Sasha catching her breath. The match was a no disqualification match but the swearing still startled people.

"In Ring Of Honor, that'd be a hundred dollar fine. Here, I'm not so sure." Michael Cole responded.

"I like the swearing, I like this side of Mandy." Bradshaw replied.

"She should watch her mouth." Seth muttered as Amanda kicked Sasha off the turnbuckle and stood up.

"Who's gonna make me? You? You're too busy being a fucking little paper champion and a phony ass friend!" Amanda responded, hitting Sasha with the Coup De Grace and pinning her.

The ref counted to three before _Hellraiser_ by Ozzy Osbourne blared through the arena, Amanda standing up and Finn getting in the ring and raising her left hand.

In the backstage area, Seth checked on Sasha.

"What the hell did you do to that girl, Seth?!" Sasha responded.

"What did _I_ do?! She started this whole fucking thing by laying on her back and spreading her legs for Balor!" Seth replied, Sasha looking right at him.

"None of us know if it's true or not but something needs to be fixed before she chokes someone out!" Sasha responded.

Seth nodded and walked away, nearly reaching the locker room.

"You need to calm down." Finn said quietly, Amanda letting out a raspy noise.

"No chance in that happening soon… but I'll give it a shot." Amanda responded, taking her hair out of its ponytail before she had stripped her black leather ring top off to go clean up.

Finn couldn't help but watch her, blue eyes scanning her… but Amanda caught onto him.

"Don't think I don't see you." Amanda responded, turning around to face Finn after stripping her white satin and lace push up bra off… and Finn's eyes widening.

Finn stood up, pulling Amanda to him by her hips.

"You're getting a bit heated there, I understand that… but you shouldn't tease me like this, Darlin'." Finn responded with a lustful growl.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Amanda questioned with a smirk, Finn leaning in and kissing her.

Amanda responded by deepening the kiss and pushing Finn up against the wall after pulling his shirt off, Finn trailing kisses up and down her neck… and then Amanda pulled Finn's jeans down, the boxers following and her going down on her knees.

"Fuck! You fucking little devil…" Finn hissed, letting out a low moan at feeling her mouth around his cock, her tongue going up and down the length and him running his fingers through her hair.

But just as he was about to hit his natural high, the door slammed open and Amanda scrambled back as Finn turned away and pulled his boxers and jeans up and fixing them after Amanda scrambled back up to her feet.

"What part of locked door do you not understand?!" Amanda yelled after Seth had charged in, Finn handing his shirt to Amanda and her putting it on before he turned to Seth.

Seth was feeling fury and betrayal run through him… and Finn and Amanda knew this wasn't the usually angry Seth they had dealt with before.


	5. How We All Are

"What the fuck did I just walk in on?!" Seth yelled after closing the door.

"Something that hasn't been done to you since Zahra dumped your ass, clearly." Amanda responded in a smartass manner and it was clear to Seth that both Amanda and Finn were still heated.

"And you're gonna tell me that was your first time giving a guy a blowjob?!" Seth replied angrily.

"No. First time since I was 16, yes." Amanda responded before turning to Finn, who rested his right hand on her lower back. "Sorry if I was a little… out of practice." She whispered.

"Fucking natural is what you are, babes." Finn replied before they kissed and she yelped slightly when his hand squeezed her ass.

"You are really close to causing complete mayhem!" Seth responded, Amanda turning back to him.

"And why does it matter to you, non-friend? It really shouldn't. And don't say that you didn't mean it because you damn well did." Amanda replied, Seth turning livid… but the looks on their faces told him that getting angry wouldn't do him any good.

So he turned and left, slamming the door… Amanda turned to Finn, who now had his right hand on the back of her head and was lightly rubbing her scalp after running his fingers through her hair.

"What happens between you and me is none of Seth's business or anyone's. We don't need to explain it to them and we'll take it as slow as we want to." Finn responded reassuringly, the two kissing before Amanda took the shirt off and handed it to Finn before she decided to go get cleaned off.

Seth sat down in a separate hallway, muttering to himself… and paid no attention to Luke walking over.

"Who was on her knees?" Luke asked, making Seth jump back and hit his head against the wall.

"Damn it, how does someone so tall walk so quietly?!" Seth responded.

"Because I'm awesome that's why. Now tell me the gossip." Luke said.

"Mandy was on her knees with her mouth on…" Seth replied angrily and Luke figuring it out... before he started to snicker.

"Sweet little Mandy was giving Balor a blowjob?!" Luke responded after sitting down next to Seth.

"What's this about a blowjob?" Bryan asked, walking over.

"Oh no surprise there. As soon as the topics of sex, porn and blowjobs are brought up, you arrive." Luke said, Bryan scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? I'm a married man." Bryan said.

"Seriously? I'm a married man." Luke said, mocking Bryan's voice.

"Shut up!" Seth yelled.

"Oh cranky man. I take it that you weren't the one getting that blowjob." Bryan said.

"No, I wasn't! Not that I'd want Mandy mouth around my cock anytime soon!" Seth responded, Bryan's eyes widening.

"Oh okay… I don't know what to say now." Bryan said.

"I just… I guess I still thought of her as innocent. Finding out that she had been experimentally sexually since she was 16 really pissed me off." Seth replied.

"Because you still see her as a kid!" Bryan replied.

"Okay, you need to let her grow up. I know it's scary but believe it, you'll want to let her grow." Luke said.

"Even without me around… I practically kicked her out of my life and didn't even want to. So I went to try to fix things… picked the wrong time to try." Seth replied.

"Don't give up on trying to fix things then." Bryan said.

Seth stood up and left, Bryan and Luke looking at each other.

"In all honesty, I thought she still had innocence left too…" Luke responded.

"She's the Demon Mistress now, whatever innocence she had is gone. Maybe we can somehow get Seth's mind off the fact she's no longer innocent." Bryan explained.

"And how do we do that?" Luke asked.

"Two words… Ashley Hardy." Bryan said.

"Are you out of your mind, she'll kill him!" Luke responded.

"I don't think so. She's checked him out and he's done the same." Bryan said.

"How the hell would you know that?!" Luke asked.

"People talk, I listen." Bryan said.

At the hotel the next morning, Dean was trying not to nod back off into sleep when he saw Amanda… he stood up and walked over to hug her but his eyes widened when he saw the slight bruises and scratches on her knees.

"What happened this time?" Dean asked.

"Nothing bad, so calm down." Amanda responded, Dean nodding as they sat down. "You drank with Kota again, didn't you?" She asked.

"What? She's a pretty good drinking buddy." Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Amanda responded before Finn, Sami and Dakota joined them.

"No more tequila. Ever." Sami muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh quit your whining." Dakota said.

"Where were you two last night? You didn't join us at the bar." Dean responded.

"We got tired so we crashed early." Finn answered, Dakota shaking her head a little.

"Come out with us on Thursday night, there gonna be us Sang kids and Sami over here." Dakota said before pointing to Sami.

"I'm gonna go stick my head under a sink somewhere." Sami responded before standing up. "Mandy, tape up your knees before your next match." He replied before he left, having seen her bruises and scratches.

"Oh he's gonna be ten times worse Friday morning." Dakota said.

Amanda nodded and sipped her coffee, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back… and her leaning against him.

"No hangovers but you two are insanely quiet." Dakota responded before Dean started to mutter under his breath… only to yell out when Amanda kicked him in his right ankle.

"Just for that, Dean, you're the designated driver." Amanda replied, Dakota snickering.

"What?! But they have the best drinking games!" Dean said.

"Suck it Dean." Dakota said.

At the arena later for the SmackDown taping, Amanda was reading the script and heard the door open.

"Bryan?" Amanda responded after Bryan closed the door.

"Hey Mandy… if I was to set your friend, Ashley, up with someone what would you suggest on doing?" Bryan replied.

"No dates at bars, nightclubs, casinos or anywhere with alcohol. And why the random set up?" Amanda responded, drinking her iced tea.

"Okay, me and Luke are gonna be doing you a favour. We know what you did to Finn." Bryan said.

Amanda spit out the tea, setting the plastic cup aside and standing up.

"Rollins ran his fucking mouth?!" Amanda replied angrily, Bryan shaking off the jumpscare.

"Yep. Also, why no bars or anywhere with alcohol?" Bryan responded.

"Ashley's a recovered alcoholic, she's been sober for 4 years." Amanda replied, spitting out drops of blood as Dianne and Finn walked in, Finn walking over to her and wrapping his arms around Amanda. "You slapped Seth, didn't you, Di?" She asked.

"Someone needs to stitch his mouth shut." Dianne answered.

"What did he do now?" Bryan questioned.

"You mean about him having a go at Mandy and Finn for getting freaky intimate together, or what he's done after that? Because earlier, he proceeded to try and shove me down a staircase when I tried to calmly talk to him about it, so I put his head through a door." Dianne responded.

"About damn time someone did that to him." Amanda replied.

Seth held an ice pack to his head again before he saw Randy.

"You finally pushed Mandy too far, didn't you?" Randy asked.

"Dianne did this to me. Mandy's probably too busy with… ah, forget it. I'd like to find whoever taught her that being on her knees was perfectly fine when she was barely legal and put him through a car windshield… screwed her up for life." Seth responded, Randy looking right at him.

"I was a real dirtbag in those days." Randy replied, Seth turning livid.

"You taught her that?!" Seth demanded.

"Yes but I was fucking messed up and I messed her up! And you won't admit it but Finn actually cares about her!" Randy answered.

"He doesn't! All he cares about is shoving his cock into her!" Seth yelled.

"Don't you ever get bored of hearing yourself talk?" Both heard before seeing Ashley. "Hey, Randy." Ashley replied.

"You not gonna break my hand again?" Randy asked.

"Nah I wouldn't, but I'll happily have my brothers hold this one down and cut his tongue out." Ashley said.

"Don't waste your time, kiddo. He's gonna drive Mandy completely berserk one day and she'll do it." Randy responded.

Ashley knew that if things didn't calm down, that would happen.


End file.
